LOVE
by AngelLovesToShip
Summary: Who said that L.O.V.E only stands for "Level of Violence"? This can also refer to love, shattered in many pieces and then taped back together. But who knew a friendship could turn into LOVE? This fanfiction contains Sans x Chara x Frisk, please refrain from reading if you don't like this ship. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1 : Chara's Story

**Hi ya'll!**

 **It's Avangeline here and welcome to my first Undertale Fanfiction.**

 **So, before you read, note that there is Sans x Frisk x Chara in this fanfiction so if you don't like this ship then, DON'T READ.**

 **First of all, Chara is like 15 in Monster Years so don't bother. Frisk is 13 here. And Sans is literally the same age as Chara.**

 **Frisk and Chara are both girls in this fanfiction so I don't want any arguments saying that their both BOYS!**

 **There is no sexual content here.**

 **But if you do like my ship or you respect this ship and you want to read this, then please proceed to reading this.**

* * *

 **Chara's POV.**

NO one but Asriel understands me, I'm not trying to hurt anyone, I don't even want to hurt anyone. But during that time, to me it was just "Kill" or "Be Killed", that was how I understood this world. And thanks to them, that's why I am like this.

But then that until I met her… Frisk…

She made me feel something inside of me but I don't know exactly what it is. Was it joy? Happiness? Or did I truly understand what I was. But I'm just a lost soul, a lost spirit with no body to possess and that's because my bodies life insurance expired.

It wouldn't have happened if Asriel would have just stuck to the plan, none of us would be like this, but it wasn't Asriel's fault. It was mine, but I was very naïve at that time. I felt a certain hatred and anger to humanity, that I wanted to destroy them.

No, I didn't hate them because they didn't do as I say, or anything like that, it was because they blamed me. They made me their "scapegoat". They believed that…

Once humans were born, there was evil in them, and it couldn't be cured by good deeds. So they decided, "Why not blame it on one child". They would randomly pick a child and blame them for it. And that scapegoat was me…

That was then, I accepted my fate, I accepted that I was…

That I was demon. A demon who appears when my name is called.

So I destroyed the village, I set it on fire and then I climbed Mount Ebbot. It was said that whoever climbs that mountain, would disappear forever. I wanted to die. I didn't fear death.

So… I did what I thought was best for me, I thought that maybe I could die and then reborn myself, hoping that I wouldn't be a scapegoat. So I fell.

But I didn't die.

I was so frustrated, I was so angry, why didn't I die? I screamed for help, I screamed as loud as I could. But at that moment.

NOBODY CAME

Then when I was about to lose all hope, to lose all determination.

He came, Asriel came, he helped me.

When I saw that he was a goat, I thought that maybe I was crazy and that I was seeing things. But I finally understood that he was a type of creature, a monster. So when he showed me to his parents, they adopted me and took me in as their own.

One moment, I felt really happy, I had everything I DESERVED, a family, a loving family.

But all that ended, when we both tried to destroy humanity. He showed them mercy, yet they killed him!

So, I ended up as a lost spirit, while Alphys saved him and he became a flower. A certain typr of flower, my favorite type of flower, a buttercup.

But now, someone I am able to create my own, living body, my own host. Created by me, just me, with no Dr. Alphys to do it for me. Even Asriel's got his own body back, somehow. But still, we both agreed not to use it until we thought of a way we can use it without causing any miss convenience.

Argh! Forget that! Right now, I just want to focus on the present, I'll just have to resume.

"Chara? Are you okay? Can we resume now? You've been standing there, motionless for a while."

Frisk.

"Sorry, about that Frisk, yes, we can resume now," I forced a smile at her.

Looks like we're in Snowdin… Where had we left out exactly? I forgot, I must have zoned out for too long. Oh, right, this is the part where Sans is going to prank us…again.

But not unless, I change something in this timeline. Besides, he's really annoying, last timeline he even flirted with Frisk.

"Hey Frisk, I've got an idea!"

"Yes, Chara?"

"Let me take control for now, I promise not to kill anyone."

"Uh… you promise?"

"Yes. Now hurry before Sans pranks us again!"

"Well, then, okay…"

I took control of her body and I can feel the cold, snowy wind brushing against Frisks' skin. It's really cold I suppose, good thing that we're both wearing sweaters though.

Wait, what's that, I hear? Footsteps! That must be Sans!

"*human…"

I spun around before he could say anything else. I looked at him from top to bottom, trying my best not to give him my disgusted look. Or else it'd ruin my cover.

"*don't you know how to-"

"I'm not going to shake your hand unless you take that whoopee cushion off," I snarled at him.

We both made eye contact and I could tell that he was getting irritated of me. Like what did I do? This guy's just a creepy weirdo.

"*. . . well, okay, then, if you insist"

He took the whoopee cushion off and held out a hand, still wanting me to shake them. I was about to shake his bony hands when I saw the smirk on his face. Of course, I refused to shake them. I'm not dumb enough to fall for that.

"I'm still not going to shake your hand, you weirdo," I insisted.

The smile on his face disappeared, only to have them turned upside down.

"*. . ."

If he has nothing to say to us, then we'd better go.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to go," I said, stomping off.

As I was just about to take my third step, a cold, bony hand reached out to us. I turned and saw Sans with his eye sockets focused on me.

"*planning to change anything in this timeline, aren't you? well, you better not kill papyrus or else you know what would happen…"

He gave me one of his weird looks where one of his eyes is like completely dark and the other with a mixture of blue and yellow light.

"Oh, puh-lease Sansy, I'm not going to do that. But you do not like what is going to happen next. Things would be different this time."

"*heh, like I'd believe that crap. why would I believe a psychopath like you? you're even possessing frisk just because you're really weak and to become stronger, you'd need a host, isn't that right?"

He knows that it's me. Is it because I made Frisks' eyes glow red again? Man, I should stop doing that.

"You've got a point. A sharp one! Ha!" I laughed at my own joke.

His eyes turned pitch black, it was as dark as the void and as dark as the evening sky.

"*this is no laughing matter, kiddo. y'know that I could just kill you right now."

I smirked at him, hands on hips, "Ohoho~ You sure about that, Sansy~?"

Wow, I'm being too sassy at this moment.

His eyes became normal again as he gave me one of his confused looks. Wow, how adorable (That was sarcasm)

As fast as lightning, something hit me, my smirk grew wider as I closed the space between us, leaving only 1 inch of personal space for us. I wrapped my- sorry -Frisk's arms around his neck and leaned a bit forward until Frisk's mouth was close to-

Where his ears are supposed to be (But, he's a skeleton so he doesn't have ears).

I saw him blush a darkish tone of blue. Heheh, how cute.

"Why would you try to kill me when you can't, instead you'll kill Frisk. But you know that we can always reset or reload. Now, listen, you hurt Frisk, and you're dead, you sick crap."

I let go of him and skipped into the gates, the "thing" that was supposed to prevent us from getting into Snowdin, leaving behind a flushed skeleton. Ha!

We kept walking and skipping until we reached Papyrus' house. I saved and then I went to the black-out screen, that's what I call it.

"Pffft, Frisk! You've should have seen the look on Sans' face. It was totally worth it!" I started to laugh until I gagged.

"Chara. I know you care for me but why do you have to scare Sans?" Frisk asked me with her cute expression.

"Okay, listen Frisk, Sans is not scared but also so what if he's scared? People sometimes have to scare each other to protect someone, like how he scared you when he tried to protect his dear brother, 'Papyrus.' You get it Frisk? It's not always a bad thing to scare people."

"Oh. Okay."

"Good girl, now before we go back to our original minds, let's just rest here for a while, I'm getting really tired. Or if you want Frisk, you could take control of your own self while I rest. But don't get too 'Frisky' and don't mess up or get killed by Undyne or something."

"Kay. Sweet dreams, Chara," Frisk said as she kissed my forehead.

"*Yawn* Thanks," I said back to her as I drifted to sleep.

After a long time of me resting, I woke up and found ourselves in- Sans' room?! I saw Sans across the room sitting down on a stool chair, smirking at us, that worthless pile of bones, who does he think he is?! Why are we here with that psychopath?! We were on Sans' bed, trapped by bones surrounding us.

"Frisk? What the hell?! Why are we here?!"

Before Frisk could answer me, a deep voice answered me instead.

"*well, kiddo, this is payback for killing all my friends in 300 timelines ago."

"The fudge Sans?! That was a long time ago! I stopped killing people already, unless you want me to kill you, you son of a-"

"*I don't have a mom, so you won't be able to call me that."

"Ha! Very clever, comedian, but for your own information a 'mom' could also be used as another certain type of word. Like the one who created you, the one who gave birth to you, or… the one who used science to create another form of life, like what Dr.-"

"*don't you say it-"

"Gast-"

"*you shut up. shut up, shut up, shut up!"

" **Gaster**."

"*why you bloody pile of worthless crap!"

"I'm not even bleeding, you bonehead!"

He frowned at me.

"*are you playing smart aleck with me kiddo?"

"We're literally the same age Sans! Don't call me a kid, I'm 15 in Monster years!"

"*but 112 in human years!"

Oh my god, he's getting it. He did not just mean to call me old.

"You're wrong Sans, I'm not 112 cause I'm not even a human anymore, I'm a human spirit!"

"*that makes you 12 then, **chara**. since you died at that age."

I froze, avoiding eye contact with him.

Did he just… he knows my name?

I looked him straight in the eye socket once more and I'm positive that I made Frisk's face frown.

"Who told you that?"

"*who told me what?"

"Who told you that… that my name is **Chara**."

He eyed me and then sighed.

"*who would forget their 'best friend's' name and the name that always would come across their mind? besides i can sense you, i can tell who you are by the feeling."

Best Friend…

That's right, me, Asriel and Sans were best buddies at that time, we met when we visited Snowdin. How could I have forgotten about this?

"You… remember?" I asked him, Frisk's eyes starting to tear up.

"*o-of course, I do. kiddo…"

He made the bones that were surrounding us, disappear.

I stood up, making Frisk's legs shake. Everything came crashing to me, how can I forget our friendship?

"Sans… S-sans!"

I ran towards Sans, tears running down Frisk's eyes, and hugged him.

He hugged me back as he placed us on his lap. He caressed us and pat our backs whispering, "*there, there, to calm me down."

"Are w-we still best friends?" I asked him.

He smiled sheepishly at us, "*of course."

I buried Frisk's face onto his warm, blue jacket, drying our tears on it.

"Thanks Sans."

"*though, uh, chara."

"Hmm?"

"*promise me that you won't kill anyone ever again?"

"Don't worry, Sans. I already have."

I already have…

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this fanfiction, I very much appreciated it.**

 **Sorry for the "fierce" introduction, I am just trying to make sure that no haters are going to do anything with this ship of mine. So yeah, thanks again for reading and-**

 **-PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Like drops of red falling

**Fudgenammit,**

 **Oh why hello there, lovely viewers or should I say readers.**

 **So, anyways, I just created the second chapter and wow, am I really tired.**

 **Now, as I always would say, " IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!"**

 **Welp, now you can get on and read on!**

* * *

 **Frisk's POV.**

The snow fell on my face as I walked past the homes of the Monsters that lived here in Snowdin. Nearly all the monsters in Snowdin, were all around the HUGE Pine Tree with presents all around it, although I didn't couldn't find either Sans nor Papyrus anywhere.

Ever since that talk (more like a confrontation) 3 weeks ago, Chara finally learned how to extract her own body with both magic and determination -of course Sans and Alphys helped her- she finally got out of my body and explored the whole Underground.

I must say that this was some kind of shocking news, but when Toriel found out, she started to tear up and became emotional, then some time later she and Asgore finally got back with each other. That's a good thing though, I always shipped those two somehow.

Flowey too, managed to return to his original form as Prince Asriel of the Underground. And his parents were both filled with joy. Alphys managed to explain all this to them without stuttering, though to be honest she did say "Um…" quite a lot of times.

I'm happy for all of them, though I'm feeling somehow lonely. Without Chara with me at all times, I feel a sharp pain piercing through my heart.

Fine. I have to admit, I kind of am jealous that Sans gets to hang out more with Chara. I mean, they're both like best friends and all but I feel left out. Not to mention, the burning fire that I feel inside of me. What makes me feel worse is that, there have been rumors that those two started dating already.

I wished that someone played with me more, maybe Asriel? No, he's too busy being a Prince. But how come Chara doesn't seem so busy at all? I mean, she is a Princess.

I stopped walking, I stared at the cold winter snow, my eyes focused on a golden heart-shaped locket on the ground. I turned my head 90° to the left just to see that I was already right in front of Papyrus' house. I must've blanked out while thinking, didn't even notice that I was already here.

My eyes trained on the golden heart locket.

Chara.

This is Chara's, how'd it get here? I remembered that locket from some past timelines, sometimes I could see Chara's locket in our dreams. Before our dreams seemed to be connected since we were literally in the same body, but sadly now it's not.

I bent down to pick up the locket and placed it on my inventory.

Somehow feeling reluctant, I entered Papyrus's house, this was now my home. Toriel wanted me to stay there with her, but Papyrus also wanted me to stay with him. So the two of them made an agreement, each day, I would switch homes so that it would be fair to the both of them. Though, at least I can meet Chara whenever I go to Toriel's.

As I entered the house, I heard giggles coming from Sans' room. Confused and yet curious, I tip-toed up the stairs and pressed my ears against Sans' door.

Silence.

What in the…? I twisted the bronze door knob but the door was locked.

"Sans? Papyrus? Chara? Hello? Anyone there?"

No one answered. I knocked on the door several times and twisted the knob until I felt my hands become sweaty.

"Weird…" I muttered to myself.

I turned back and-

"*heh, kiddo, what'cha doing?"

Sans.

I stared at him dumbfounded, I then tilted my head to the side a bit more and saw Chara. She was wearing her green and yellow sweater as always but this time she wore Sans' blue jacket on top of it.

"Sans? Chara? Uh. What are you guys doing here?" I asked, jaws open and eyes bulging.

"*meh. y'know, we're just doing our thing." Sans replied casually while eying me a bit.

"Okay, then. Erm… uh, may I ask…what 'Thing' though?"

"*just chilling around."

"Oh… uh, well then, I better go," I said softly, almost like a whisper.

"*um, kid, aren't you staying here for the night? i mean it's a wednesday right?"

"Oh, oops, then I must've forgotten. Sorry about that," I replied, nervously, as if I were afraid of something.

Wait, was I?

Then quickly, I added, "Well, I'll just stay downstairs… until Papyrus comes."

I walked awaaterialy and raced down the stairs, I sat down on Papyrus' sofa and turned on the Television. I shifted myself until I was comfortable on the sofa but my head popped up when I heard the 'Breaking News' anthem. When my head popped up, I saw 'Breaking News' on the T.V Screen.

I dusted my sweater and stared at the screen.

"We are here to interrupt you from your daily schedule because of this breaking news." A purple cat in a smart looking suit said, eyes forward with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Hi, my name is Bratty." Said an alligator beside her.

"And I am Catty."

"We are here to inform you that there is a murderer on leash."

"We advise you that you must lock all your windows and doors and STAY. IN. YOUR. HOUSE."

"A skeleton known as Papyrus has been luring around Snowdin, murdering innocent ones. Here, our news reporter Betsy is going to interview one of Papyrus' friends."

The scene changed and showed a blue bunny wearing an ocean blue dress with a silk white jacket over it. Betsy was shown to be outside with Undyne, bright light shimmered as Betsy's dress sparkled.

"We are here with Undyne, one of our greatest heroes and a friend of Papyrus." Betsy said.

Undyne wore a black tank top with a pair of black sport shorts, her hair was tied to a ponytail and she wore a frown on her face.

"So, miss Undyne. Why do you think Papyrus would do such a horrible thing like this?"

Undyne wiped the sweat drops off of her face, her red hair was ruffled and she was sweating a lot. She sighed and then said, "I don't know why but lately he's been acting really, really weird… He was twitching a lot and he, uh, started mumbling something about something. I checked him if he was alright but then- I don't know. But he really is a great person so I don't know why he's doing this. But, wait, what are you doing?! Get inside your house, go find a shelter. Me and the Royal guards will take care of this! Ya hear me?!-"

The T.V switched off, I turned to my left to see Sans with the remote control and Chara standing as still as a statue, Sans seemed like he was about to have a breakdown. His face was dark, he's smile was upside down and his lights were off too, while on the other hand Chara just stood there motionless with an expression that read 'fear', her eyes were as wide as saucers.

I stayed on the sofa staring at the two, hands sweating and jaws dropping. Then for a moment there, I stood up and locked the door.

I spoke up,"Sans, Frisk, we better get moving. We don't want to have a bad time, do we?"

The two snapped out of whatever they were doing and locked everything in the house. Chara dashed to the kitchen and cleaned everything and Sans went to buy some groceries, it was like we were prepared for an apocalypse. A few moments later, Sans teleported in the house with a mountain of food and supplies.

We then started to barricade ourselves in the house with wooden planks and iron nails, Sans then decided to check on something outside the house. When he left it was only me and Chara in the house.

We were silent, we didn't speak to each other, it was like whenever we tried to speak our words would then turn to nothingness. The room was empty and quiet and only us breathing could be heard. I was staring at the wall for quite some time now, my hands were shaking a lot too.

But then finally Chara spoke up, "Golly, it's been quite a while since we've talked huh? I guess that I missed out all the fun with you and Papyrus."

"Heh, yeah…"

"Sure would be better if we got to hang out together again, y'know me, you and Sans."

I stared at her, a forced smile on my face.

"Yeah…"

Then that was it, it was silent again. Though, the thought of silence was mixed with a slight of awkwardness. That was until, I found enough determination of mine to speak up.

"Actually, how are you and Sans?" My words came out but they came out quavery (Not sure if that's even a word.)

"Uhhh… what are you talking about?" She asked confused, her bangs starting to cover a bit of her eyes as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, I, uh, h-heard rumors that you guys have…uh-started dating?" I replied nervously, keeping my hands to myself as I slowly started to curl myself into a ball.

"Oh… that. Yeah, we have… We're both fine though, Mom agrees with it but ever since then, she would always keep an eye on Sans." She giggled a bit at the last part.

"Heheh, like a hawk?" I joked.

"Nah, more like a goat that goes-"

"Moo?" I asked, laughing a bit.

"Uh-uh, a goat that goes…" She paused for a while for a dramatic effect, she turned her back and she slowly turned to me saying, "'Eye see you…'"

I stared at her in disbelief and then a couple of seconds later we nearly laughed our heads off! It had been a long time since we had a lot of time with each other. I kept on laughing until my stomach hurt, it wasn't so funny but somehow Chara's expression makes me laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHaha… So, how is Sans like? He hot or something? Cause I don't really see him as a hot, red person like Grillby, he's more of a Snowdin cooled blue man. You know the jacket and all?"

Chara looked at me like crazy, she then swept a bit of her hair back.

"Hehehe~ I guess he's hawt buuut, nearly everyone in Snowdin had been gushing about us like we're in the daily news, like as if!"

I stared at her overwhelmed by this moment but then a feeling hit me like a fired canon.

"Chara, I'm really glad that you found someone you really like-"

"LOVE" Chara corrected, her eyes somehow flashing a tint of red, she wasn't angry though.

"Uh, yeah, but Chara?"

"Mmm?"

"Promise me that you won't forget about me…" I started to shiver a bit and I swore that I could have felt tears forming.

"Y-you know… after you get married, give birth and move to s-somewhere else. You w-were my first friend…" Then as if a balloon exploded, my tears suddenly streamed down my cheeks.

Chara stared at me freaked? Scared? Sad? I couldn't tell but she wrapped her arms round me.

"Frisk, you little squirt, you worry too much. I'm just 15, I won't marry Sans that fast. Also, I'll never forget you, so calm down." She said as she pulled me in for a hug.

"O-oh, okay…" I hugged her back.

At that moment, we heard footsteps. Chara and I stared at each other, eyes wide as he ducked down and hid behind the sofa. We heard someone laughing like a psychopath, it sounded like-

"NYEHEHEHE!"

-PAPYRUS!

Oh no! What's he doing here? Is he going to hurt us?! Wha- We heard the door unlock and a pair of red boots walking pass the sofa, there was something leaking crimson red from his boots- BLOOD! Wait, why's there bood? He's crazy! He killed people! But why?

Suddenly, something, dust maybe was inhaled by Chara. I tried to stop her but it was too late.

"AHHHCHOOOO!" She sneezed.

The footsteps came closer to us and it became louder and louder. And then-

"NYEHEHEH! WHY HELLO THERE! FRISK! CHARA!" Papyrus smiled at us creepily, face bloody and filled with dust, he had a huge, red axe in one hand, h-he looked really like a creepy clown! A-and I hate clowns!

"WHY, WHY. LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE HIDING FROM ME! WELL, THAT'S NOT VERY NICE! HOW SAD… WELL. HAHAHAHAHA! BYEE!" He said, as he swung his axe and-

Oh no, we are so dead.

* * *

 **Whoops, so I guess that I didn't really warn ya about that last part.**

 **But whatever, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Saved

**Sorry that it took kinda long but here it is!**

 **Okay so just to make some things clear, in this story it's kind of some complicated love thing, I'm shipping Chara with Frisk and Chara with Sans.**

 **So yeah! Sorry, that it's short (kinda) and also, just a reminder "** **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!** **"**

* * *

 **Chara's POV.**

I closed my two eyes as the axe came swinging towards us and I swore that I could have heard myself gasp but then after that I didn't hear anything. I felt the walls crack and I heard dust falling. Did I die again? I mean I didn't really feel anything at that moment but fear, I didn't feel my warm blood dripping from me.

But am I really dead? It's my fault, I wish that I was never even allergic to dust and dust mites or that I could've held my breath. But why can I still hear Frisk breathing loudly?

Confused, I looked up above me and saw-

Sans!

He saved our lives by creating some sort of magic blue force field that stopped Papyrus from trying to murder us. His face was flushed with blue and sweat drops started appearing on his skull, and he was covered in a lot of dust. Wait, was that monster dust?

Sans turned to us and I noticed that the two lights in his eye sockets were still on though he had a tint of blue magic flaring from his left, but still…thank goodness!

"Chara, Frisk, you alright?" He asked us, his metacarpals still raised high to create the force field.

I nodded at him, face flushed red. I felt really over-whelmed by what happened and though somehow, I felt- dizzy?

Everything around me was spinning and everything was getting really blurry-

* * *

I woke up in a really bright room, as if I were in a surgery. I was somewhat confused with my body for it was feeling fragile and numb. My thoughts were all mixed up and my brain started to hurt deeply inside. That was when I remembered what just happened, I got out of the bed alerted.

I was in Alphys' laboratory but why though?

Sans and Frisk was in the same room as I am, they seemed to be… sleeping on a lavender printed couch. They were both resting peacefully, as if they were babies drifting off to sleep when told a story.

I tried getting up but something seemed to lay me down and prevent me from getting out of the bed, it was as if I was magnetically attracted to the bed. But after some closer inspections, I just realized that my body was all tied up and wired up that lead into one big machinery.

"Frisk. Sans," I whispered, breath shaking and hands shivering for some kind of reason.

The two just stayed motionless as if they'll ignore a single distraction while sleeping.

I was hopeless, here I was stuck on this bed and all I could do was ask for help. The was then I had a brainstorm at that moment.

I'll use my determination!

Since now I knew how to create my own magic using my determination, I was able to teleport myself out of those wires. But I was really tired once that happened, my determination can take a lot of energy out from me once I use it, uh, this is why I need help with training from Undyne.

"Sans, Frisk, wake up!" I whisper shouted at their ears.

The lights started flickering and at that moment I felt… afraid. I was in the same scenario, it was just like in the horror movies were these stuff would happen and non-main lead characters would be left out to die.

Wait, was I a non-main?

Ugh, ignore that, I'm just overreacting, there's no way that this was like the same scenario as in those horror movies, maybe it was just because the power circulation got cut down or something'…

But when I started to visualize Papyrus' creepy smiley face gawking at me, I started to think twice about what I just thought.

"*uh…chara? you awake..?"

A deep voice greeted me as I started to get closer and closer. The lights kept flicking and I started to worry, sweat drops were already ready to drop from my face any moment now and my eyes were also ready to scream.

Suddenly, as if my thoughts about my fears were starting to come true, it started raining outside and I could hear it dropping like angry rocks falling because of gravity.

"*chara, I know you're awake. come on, I'm too tired to open my eye sockets."

Cold shivers ran down my spine that very moment he spoke, he startled me and also almost made me screech until it was enough for the glass windows to break.

But that was then I realized that I could make a joke out of him.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak.

"Oh, why I didn't see you there. The lights sure are fascinating, isn't it? I love the way it keeps on flickering! By the way, hi there Too Tired To Open My Eye Sockets, I'm Chara."

Sans groaned but then I could have sworn I heard him chuckle, "*hehe, you got me there, kiddo. that sure tickled my funny bone! you really tickled my funny bone. you crack me up, enough to crack my skull."

"Haha, very funny Sans the Sansational Skeleton but didn't we talk this through already?"

"*hmmm?"

Did he seriously forget?

"I said not to call me a kiddo anymore, we are at the exact age."

"*dude, i'm like months older than you so i have the rights to call you that."

"Says who?"

"*says me."

"Who's 'me'?"

"*'me' is sans."

"Ohhh. And how do You have the rights to call me that?"

"*easy, cuz I own you."

"Huh?!"

I felt blush and blood creeping over to my face, I bit my lips hard to prevent myself to cause anymore 'sound pollution'.

I felt my eyes glow bright red and it helped me see what Sans was doing, though it was already so obvious that he was smirking at me.

"Uhh…"

"*uh what?" He teased me.

"Since when did you own me? Like the only one who owns me is me."

"*that's my name!"

"Whaa..?"

"*I already told you, my name is 'me'."

I snorted at him.

"You numbskull, you're Sans not 'Me'."

"*well, thank you for that compliment."

"That wasn't a complement ya **ding** us."

His body stiffened up and he stared at me like crazy.

Then, like a bubble popping with no warning, thunder crashed! It was really startling and I didn't even expect it. It was like the "gods" from above were trying to punish us for our wrong doings. But then I screamed, I didn't expect myself to scream, it just happened!

Sans just raised a brow and Frisk got up with a start. Her eyes squinted at me, trying to figure what was going on. Her chocolate brown hair was sticking up from her face.

"*woah, chill there bae, that was just thunder, didn't expect you to be afraid of it."

I glared at Sans.

"Well, for your own information, I am not scared- I was startled- I didn't expect it to rain here-"

"Wait, it rains in the Underground?" Frisk barged in, her messy bangs almost covering her entire eyes.  
"Well, duh! You've seen it before! Remember? When we were with that statue guy…"

"No! What I meant is-it rains in Hot land?"

Wait, it rains in Hot land? I didn't know that! My head hurt a lot, it felt as if someone was squishing it. It felt disgusting. While I was feeling disgusted with myself I saw one of Sans' eyes flaring up with colors of blue and yellow.

"*this isn't right, something's wrong. stay here, I'll go find out what's going on."

"What! I'll come with you!"

"*no, you stay here. actually, you both stay **h e r e**. chara's not healed yet and frisk, you should get some rest."

"What the fudge Sans?! I'm perfectly fine, I don't need to stay here while you go out there and face the music, I don't need a hero."

"*i will not hesitate to cage you if you dare to escape, it's for your own good."

And with that, the hooded skeleton teleported his way out of the room while I was left to start fuming up.

Does he think that I am weak? That I am unable to shield myself from any harm?! I am strong enough to handle anything! I was even able to survive during the genocide route many resets ago! I don't need a frigin' hero to shield me with his roof! I don't even fudgin' deserve to be caged up or something.

I felt my veins sharpening and my face turning red, I stared at the wall, feeling like my hard glares were about to melt 'em. My fists hardened and that was when I lost it, I got to my limit and I felt myself glowing a light shade of red.

And then, all the feelings came back to me, I once again felt dizzy, the whole place was swirling and whirling and swirling and whirling and then I collapsed.

* * *

 **LOL! Sorry 'bout that, also I would like to thank the people who supported me. Shooo yeah!**


End file.
